


甘拜下风19

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 2





	甘拜下风19

19

宋可风沐浴净身后按魏峙的吩咐进了内室，便见一条粗直的麻绳横亘其间，从屋南穿至屋北，其上每间隔一段便有一凸起的绳结，看来颇有些狰狞。

他心知这是魏峙所言闺房之趣，等会这粗糙干硌的麻绳便要从自己腿间穿过，不由有些发怵。

“可可过来。”魏峙坐于床边，床头案几上放着捣好的鲜姜，散发出淡淡的刺鼻辣味。

宋可风在他身边坐下，靠过去委屈道，“您说好不罚我的。”

魏峙已开始上手脱他衣物，温声道，“你也说了回来之后随我怎样都好。”

宋可风不敢阻挠他的动作，只怯怯替自己辩白，“可...您之前也没说要用姜。”

“那你想用什么？”魏峙一边伸手解他亵裤，一边嘴上逗弄他，“酒？或是合欢散？”

说起合欢散，宋可风便不能不想起从前被他逼着上了这极烈的媚药又不准泄出的情状，心下发颤，忙道，“不要...”

这一言一语间宋可风已被剥了全身衣物，魏峙掰开他一条腿，把汁水饱满的鲜姜碎屑抹上后穴。

宋可风被姜汁刺激得冷汗直冒，穴口嫩肉不住缩紧蠕动以求减缓痛感，魏峙仍嫌不够，竟拿手指蘸了姜汁就往小穴里面捅。

“啊！”

宋可风即刻便想逃开，奈何一只腿被死死钳住，只得任那手指在体内翻搅，异物感与姜汁辣感一齐作用，直叫他又蓄了满眼的泪。

“疼不疼？”魏峙在他耳边柔声问。

“疼...”宋可风扯住他袖口，气息不稳道，“夫君，我好疼...”

魏峙满意地欣赏着他倍受欺负的模样，又插了第二根手指进去搅动，引得宋可风挺腰抽搐，大腿根的软肉都在发颤。

“乖，起来。”看够了这般景色，魏峙把宋可风扶起来到那绳的一头，抬起他一只腿跨过麻绳，调整得比宋可风两腿略高，绳子便死死勒在宋可风跨间，摩擦着已有些红肿的后穴。

魏峙又拿来一段皮革将他双手束在身后，一掌落上臀肉发出清脆的拍打声，命令道，“走过去。”

穴口本就被姜汁刺激得发红，再被这粗糙的麻绳碾磨，宋可风仅仅是试探着踏出一步，都被刮擦得疼痛不堪。

“夫君...好疼，您放我下来吧，我不想走这个...求您了...”

魏峙只一掌扇上他左瓣软肉，淡道，“继续。”

宋可风被打得向前一倾，踉跄着走了几步终于到第一个绳结处，心里畏惧得紧，便转过头来可怜巴巴地看着魏峙，眼中恳求意甚。

“可可，不许撒娇。”

魏峙握上绳重重往上一提，宋可风只感觉腿间传来撕裂般的痛感，两腿一软差点就站不稳。

“呜...您松手...我走，我走就是...”

于是只得缓缓向前挪动，那绳结打得松因此格外大些，宋可风越走哭得越可怜，两腿不住打着抖。

过了约莫五六个绳结左右，腿间嫩肉早已肿痛难耐，哀求的呻吟不间断从贝齿间倾泻，“夫君，我...我受不了了...”

语毕陡然感觉身后触上一细长物，扭过头去看便见一细皮鞭比在臀上，魏峙声音沉沉传来，“真的受不了？”

宋可风立即噤了声，乖乖又挪了几步却再也不肯配合了。

魏峙手起鞭落打在那浑圆的臀肉上，略收了几分力道，然对此刻极度敏感的宋可风来说却也十分要命。

“呜...”

“乖乖的，”魏峙拿鞭身敲了敲他臀肉，“你若不走，我便打到你走。”

宋可风哭得一塌糊涂，哽咽着哀求， “夫君不打...”

“你快些走，我就不打。”

宋可风无法，也只得继续向前移步，两股扑簌夹着麻绳，摩挲间除了痛感亦有隐秘的快感，每到绳结处更甚，引得玉茎渐有抬头之势。

他玉足轻踮试图抬高身子躲避剧烈的摩擦，却没想被魏峙发现这小动作，又是猛提股绳，宋可风脑中一空，一股乳白色浊液竟从茎尖泄了出来。

他这下羞愧欲绝，怎么也不肯再走了，只伏在绳上奄奄啜泣。

魏峙也看的确是欺负狠了，放了鞭过去把他抱下来横在床上，抬起那修长匀称的双腿查看被磨得厉害的地方。

臀缝处皮肉高肿发红，肉瓣上分明可见几道鞭痕，两腿间的玩意儿刚刚发泄过，此时疲软又敏感，无力地耷拉着。

宋可风掩面，眼泪扑簌簌就往下掉，抽噎道，“您...您还说不罚我，这分明就是惩罚。”

“若是惩罚，你当你哭几句我就能许你下来？”魏峙体贴为他上药，话及此处不禁起了坏心，在玉茎上弹了一弹，戏谑道，“况且可可这样兴奋，也是喜欢的对不对？”

不提还好，一提宋可风又觉得臊得紧，心虚道，“才没有...”

魏峙捏了一把他下巴，轻笑道，“你倒是发泄完了，我还馋着呢。”

宋可风为难道，“可我...我那处被磨得好疼，我用嘴伺候您吧。”

魏峙扑哧一笑，刮他鼻头调笑道，“就你那嘴上功夫，实在不怎样。”

宋可风闻言气鼓鼓的，扭过头去低声道，“那您去找口舌功夫好的，何苦在我这浪费时间来。”

“你最近脾气真不小，”魏峙笑道，“乖，不找别人，把腿借我用用。”

说罢让宋可风翻过身来跪趴着，“腿闭紧。”

宋可风依言照做，即刻便感觉滚烫坚硬的欲望插进腿根间缝隙处抽插起来。

“疼...夫君。”宋可风费力往前挪动一些，那处刚刚也受了苦，此时再被狠命摩擦难免发疼。

魏峙把他拦腰截回来紧贴着自己身子，因情欲浇灌得有些粗暴，发狠道，“别动，再躲我可不管你疼不疼。”

但动作到底轻缓了少许，就着那柔嫩的软肉发泄了一次，又抱着他去净身后回房相拥而睡了。

tbc.


End file.
